


We are monsters

by Lazy_Queen



Series: Shadowhunters post-credit scenes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (it is platonic in this fic), Developing Relationship, Episode 1x08: Bad Blood, Episode Related, Gen, Pre-Slash, Raphael as the Nest's leader, Simon is a vampire, can be read as platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a vampire. Simon Lewis had just Turned into a vampire.<br/>But thankfully he has Raphael to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so soon, you'd say. But this weeks episode kind of killed me (the Malec angst and Simon's transformation) and I had too many feels to let this pass up.  
> So I did a little something and u can blame it on my tumblr dash here's the post that made me go to the saphael side, that made me see a lovely possibility in Raphael and Simon.  
> Thanks again for my dear friend [@amor-te](http://amor-te.tumblr.com) for proof-reading it for me. I always forget a comma or two.  
> Enjoy~

He was a vampire.

Simon thrust his fingers on his hair and pulled. Eyes firmly closed, he tried to deny it, tried to convince himself it was all just a bad dream, one more of his Camille-indulced visions, and that soon enough it would all fade away and he'd return to be same old Simon Lewis. Mundane, weak, nerd-geek, sassy best friend, bully survivor Simon.

But then, he felt his fangs, felt the dirt on his clothes, the earthy smell of earth that clinged to him like a - ha - bad smell and remembered his Awakening ( _open your eyes/blood/can't breath/blood/what is this/blood/fight to get out/blood/thirsty/get OUT/BLOOD_ ), remembered Clary's hopeful ( _horrified_ ) face, Jace's defensive position ( _agains him_ ), how close they looked, how, when he had called Clary before, when he thought he was losing his mind, she hadn't answered.

He was a vampire.

"There you are."

He looked up. Raphael was there, looking down at him.

Since running from Clary at the cemetery, Simon had come back to Brooklyn, automatically seeking the only place he felt truly safe, home, his mom and Rebecca. But then, just as he prepared to knock on the front door ( _he didn't have his keys anymore, someone took it, it would be a bitch to do another copy_ ) he remembered he now had fangs. Then he had run to the nearest alley and tried to throw up.

"You know, it's counterproductive to try to get rid of the blood inside you. You'll only end up needing more." The words were said matter of factly, in that drawling way Raphael usually said things.

"What are you doing here?" Simon spit out.

"After your little show at the cemetery, I promised the Fairchild girl that I'd take care of you. It's the least I could do after she helped me overthrown Camille."

Simon stared at Raphael, who stared back. He took a step forward, closer to Simon's hunched form near the alley wall.

"It was a good thing you didn't knock on that door. Involving your family with Downworlders bussiness is not only illegal by the Clave's laws, but a danger to them. They can't know the truth." He spoke coldly but Simon cold see a flash of something in his brow eyes, something close to simpathy.

"Is that what you did to yours? Keep them in the dark? Just leave them all of a sudden, no explanation, no goodbye, and just forgot about them? I can't do that!" Simon yelled, distressed by the idea.

In a blink, Raphael was right on his face, unforgiving eyes staring down at him. Vampire speed, Simon thought, and jerked back, hitting his back on the dirty wall.

"You don't know anything, Fledgling, so don't act like you do. You don't know anything about the Clave, the Downworlders, the vampires and you certainly" he whispered menacingly "don't know anything about me."

That would have shut up anyone with the slightest survivor instinct, but Simon Lewis was stubborn and too scared right now to care.

"But that's my life now, isn't it? I can't just ignore it or go away and never come back, I'm a-" he swallowed and forced himself to finish "a vampire now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Raphael took a step back and went back to his normal tone "And as a vampire, the first thing you should learn is to obbey the Nest's leader. Who, in this case, as of five minutes ago, is me. And I'm telling you to not involve your family and obbey the Clave's laws."

Simon closed his eyes in despair.

"No Mundane contact at all?" he whispered, broken, and thought about his mom, Rebecca, Maureen, who he still hadn't fixed things with, their band, college, his  _life_.

"Not until you learn how to control yourself." Raphael agreed.

"But that's-that's not a no." hope sprang on Simon's chest "That's not a definitive no, right?"

"No, it isn't." The vampire conceded with a head tilt, but added "But it does mean a few monthy, mayebe years if you're not devoted enough to your training."

"I will!" Simon was quick to promise "I will be so devoted, I will work so hard you'll get tired of me!"

Raphael sighted and rolled his eyes up.

"I already am."

A thought crossed Simon's mind.

"If I'm not supposed to talk to them, where will I live? I've got nowhere else."

Raphael looked at him as if he was daft.

"Hotel Dumort, of course. You didn't think I'd just abandon a Fledgling like you to the streets of New York, did you? That's why we chose our Nest to be in that hotel. It's big enought for everyone."

"Okay." Simon brethed a little easier at the information. "And Camille?"

"She won't be a problem for you anymore."

Simon stepped out of the alley wall he had been resting on.

"So I just come to live with you, for now?"

Raphael sighted again.

"I thought we had already stablished you will. It's better for you, and for me, so I won't need to follow you around to keep my promise."

Yeah, I'll be the one following you around, Simon thought but didn't say.

"And my college?" he asked instead.

"We'll take care of it, look." Raphael interrupted another question that was coming from Simon. "We could stay here all day, answering your questions but I'm not getting burned to death for you. We have thirty minutes to get to the Hotel or none of this will matter anymore because you'll be dust."

"You're absolutely right." Simon said, startled with the idea of becoming dust, "I've completely forgot Sun is a big no-no to vampires, which is crazy because that's like Vampire 101-" Raphael lifted an eyebrow to him and he stoped.

"Sorry," he apologized, abashed. "Lead the way."

Raphael nodded and turned, speeding without before looking back to confirm Simon was, indeed, following him.

And Simon hadn't. He had turned to look at his house's wall, and thought about his mom and Rebecca, probably sleeping, definetly worried sick about him. He turned his back to them. Right now, trusting Raphael wa the only thing he could do that would get him back to them more quickly.

Simon remebered how Raphael had saved his life before, how he was there to give him blood when he was so thirsty he'd probably would have attacked Clary, his best friend and the love of his life.

Then, he followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got this idea of writing from Raphael's POV, starting from 'The Descent Into Hell Is Easy'. What do you guys think?


End file.
